muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 718: Emily Hahn
Plot Summary In honor of the new Toy Story Toons ''Collection DVD and Blu-Ray coming to department stores this year on June 29, Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Walter and the rest of the Muppet gang must get everything prepared and beautiful for their guest star, Emily Hahn, who's best known for voicing 5-year-old Bonnie Anderson in ''Toy Story 3 and Toy Story Toons.........but unfortunately.........a pack of wild green ducks begin swarming the entire theater.......and it's up to the Muppet gang and Emily to put a stop to it. Cold Opening *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Emily Hahn's dressing room door 7 times........and tells her '27 2nds 'til curtain'.........and he looks in there......to realize that Emily is fast asleep in the lounging chair.......and Scooter nudges Walter's right shoulder to go in there and wake her up for the show......and Walter whistles The Reveille Wake up Call......and Emily wakes up......and asks, "Scooter, Walter.......what time is it?" Scooter says, "It's time for you to do the show with all of us......" Emily agrees with them.......and does the show with all of the good Muppet characters. *''The Muppet Show Theme Song'' : Gonzo's trumpet imitates Tarzan's jungle shouting......... *Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Walter, Mildred Huxtetter, Wayne and Wanda sing I've Been Workin' On the Railway (to the tune of I've Been Workin' on the Railroad)............. *Kermit thanks Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Walter, Mildred Huxtetter, Wayne and Wanda for doing that opening musical #......... *Robin asks his uncle Kermit if he and Sweetums can do the 2 Lost Souls musical #.......and Kermit agrees with them........and lets them out onstage. * Robin and Sweetums sing 2 Lost Souls *Pigs in Space Sketch # (Ultrasonic Alien Monster Destroyer): Dr. Strangepork invents an ultrasonic alien monster destroyer.......that destroys the terrible, evil alien monster that's attacking the Swine Trek. *At the Dance Sketch #: Kermit, Walter and the rest of the Muppet gang dance romantically with their female dance partners............ *Veterenarian's Hospital Sketch #: Beauregard is in the hospital for his uncontrollable movements.........and Dr. Bob (Rowlf), Nurse Piggy (Miss Piggy) and Nurse Janice (Janice) tell him that he's had way too much caffeine products. *The Swedish Chef Sketch #:The Swedish Chef prepares to make mozeralla cheese and meat marble submarine sandwiches......but the meat marbles come to life......and begin tap dancing in the colinder. *Gonzo's Stunts Sketch #: Gonzo performs target bowling to the tune of Carmen's Toreador........... *Sam's Editorial Speech: Sam objects that heavy metal music damages other people's brains........and gives them headaches as well too. *Muppet News Flash: The Newsman tells everybody to keep a sharp eye out for disco dancing ducks......but eventually gets into a disco dance frenzy as well. *Muppet Labs Sketch # (Flipping Pizza Popper 500): Bunsen and Beaker demonstrate their newest invention, the Flipping Pizza Popper 500), but it turns Beaker into a beaker shaped pepperoni, mushroom and sausage pizza head by mistake. *Closing Musical #: Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd, Zoot, Animal, Bean, Rowlf, Scooter, Walter, Mildred Huxtetter, Wayne, Wanda, Robin, Rizzo, Pepe, Emily Hahn, Bunsen and Beaker sing Rainbow Connection............ *Right after Kermit thanks Emily for being on the show with them.......Pepe comes in to warn them about the tumbling rainbow colored beach balls...........and when the beach balls come right down.......they all duck down to take cover from it. *Statler: "Hey, Waldorf........right after this show ends........how 'bout we take a trip down to Richard Hunt Memorial Beach for our summer vacation break?" *Waldorf: "Well.......how does that sound?" *Statler: "It's full of sand and water everywhere..........." *Waldorf: "Good point, Statler........." *Statler + Waldorf: Wildly Songs and Sketch #s *I've Been Workin' on the Railway (to the tune of I've Been Workin' On the Railroad: performed by Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Walter, Mildred Huxtetter, Wayne and Wanda) *''2 Lost Souls'' (performed by Robin and Sweetums) *Pigs in Space Sketch #-Ultrasonic alien monster destroyer *At the Dance Sketch #-Kermit, Walter and the Muppet gang's female dance partners *Veterenarian's Hospital Sketch #-Beauregard as the patient *The Swedish Chef Sketch #-Mozerella cheese and meat marble submarine sandwiches *Gonzo's Stunts Sketch #-Target Bowling *Sam's Editorial Speech-Heavy Metal Music that damages other people's brains and gives them headaches *Muppet News Flash-Disco dancing ducks *Muppet Labs Sketch #-Flipping Pizza Popper 500 *Closing Musical #-''Skip to my Lou'' (performed by Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd, Zoot, Animal, Bean, Rowlf, Scooter, Walter, Mildred Huxtetter, Wayne, Wanda, Robin, Rizzo, Pepe, Emily Hahn, Bunsen and Beaker) Muppet Character Voice Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Statler, Rizzo, Captain Link Hogthrob, the Muppet Newsman and Beaker (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf and Bunsen (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth and Bobo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson) *Matt Vogel as Robin, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and 6 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson , who we lost this year on August 23) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice and Wayne (voices, taken over from the late Richard Hunt) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Mildred Huxtetter and Wanda (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Erin Ozker) *Kevin Clash as Clifford (voice) *Peter Linz as Walter (voice) *John Lovelady as the announcer (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost this year on August 23) Muppet Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories and magic of Jim Henson (1936-1990), Richard Hunt (1951-1992), Erin Ozker (1948-1993), Jon Stone (1931-1997), Joe Raposo ( 1937-1989), Jerry Juhl (1938-2005) and the great Jerry Nelson (1934-2012)..........we'll all be forever grateful. Category:The Muppet Show Episodes Category:The Muppet Show Season 7 Episodes